Mockingbird- A Sherlock Tale
by SouthernGal7
Summary: Something is left on the doorstep of the famous detective of 221 Baker Street. Something that will take Sherlock out of his comfort zone. Something that may have fate of England in Sherlock's hand. Will Sherlock be willing to get out of his comfort zone to solve this mystery? A BBC Sherlock Tale.


The day drew longer. Sherlock threw his head back and sighed loudly. Sherlock laid on his couch and looked at the ceiling.

"John!" Sherlock yelled.

"John!" He yelled again. He knew John was out at the store.

"John! Oh it's useless….I could play the fiddle...No...I don't feel like it." He moaned.

The case of boredom wandered in his mind.

"I...Could watch the telly...Oh no...I am bored...I suggested to watch the telly...Oh man...John!" Sherlock sighed.

The clock ticked in the background. Sherlock groaned as it ticked. Soon Sherlock heard a cry. It was a faint cry, almost like a child's. Sherlock's face turned with curiosity.

"John?" Sherlock asked. Sherlock got from his couch. He looked around. He went toward the door and looked around. He shut the door. More crying erupted. Sherlock opened the door again. He looked down. It was a baby in a basket with a note. Sherlock shut the door again.

"Oh no….Who would leave a baby here?" Sherlock rolled his eyes. He sighed.

"John...Would want me to bring it in...Let it eat or whatever these things do.."

Sherlock picked up the baby in the basket and took inside the flat. He held the note tightly in his hands. Mrs. Hudson walked up the steps.

"Oh Sherlock-Sherlock?! Who's baby is that? Don't tell me you.."

"I did not kidnap this baby...It was left outside my flat...I'm not babysitting…" Sherlock replied as he tried to hold it.

Mrs. Hudson grabbed the baby. The baby started to cry.

"I'll get it some milk and warm it….Poor little thing.." Mrs. Hudson smiled as she held the baby.

The baby continued to cry as Sherlock plugged his ears. He shook his head. Why was this baby here? Who would drop it here of all places?

John walked in the flat with groceries. The baby's cry got louder and sounded almost like a scream.

"Sherlock...I got the- Sherlock...Why is there a-"

"Left on the doorstep...Mrs. Hudson is warming milk...Make it stop..."

"Is there a note?" John asked.

"Yes..Here." Sherlock handed John the note.

Sherlock,  
We cannot take care of our precious baby. So we put her in your care.  
We Thank you,

Her parents.

P. S.

13 15 3 11 9 14 7. 2 9 18 4.

9 19. 8 5 18 5. 19 1 22 5. 8 5 18.

"A code?" John asked.

"Let me see…I did not see that there was a code." Sherlock exclaimed.

Finally, there was something interesting with this baby in a basket. What was the reason for this baby though? Sherlock had to know.

"I'll take it!" Sherlock yelled.

"Take what?"

"The case, John! The case!"

"There is no case….No one said anything-"

"We are the clients then, John...We will find this mystery out! Starting with this note!"

"Alright...Alright…" John sighed.

"What do you see, John?" Sherlock asked as John kept his eyes on the note.

"Oh no...You don't…" John crossed his arms.

"What?" Sherlock exclaimed with a hint of sarcastic surprise.

"You always do this...You make me guess but I always get it wrong!" John muttered.

"Go for it, John…."

"Fine…." John rolled his eyes and then looked back at the letter.

"The letter...Not a security code...Not a date or time..Hmm-"

"A...B...C...D...E...F.." Sherlock sang as his swayed.

"What? The alphabet?" John asked. He then paused.

"I get it...The numbers!"

"Right...Please, John the note...1...2..Got it!" Sherlock replied. He grabbed a pencil and wrote on the note.

"Here we go...John...Read this."

"Mockingbird is here save her…..Mockingbird…"

"Mockingbird?" John asked. What was this mockingbird?

"I don't know John...I don't know…"

Mrs. Hudson came into the living room with the crying baby singing.

"Hush..Little baby don't say a word...Mrs. Hudson is gonna buy you a mocking bird...And if-"

"That's IT!" Sherlock yelled.

"Good grief, Sherlock…" Mrs. Hudson replied.

"Sorry...Something….About this...Someone used a code name for this "mockingbird" and we will soon find out."

The baby continued to cry and cry. Sherlock rolled his eyes and plugged his ears.

"Come on! Stop it!" Sherlock yelled.

"Who are you talking to?" Mrs. Hudson walked into the flat.

"The baby..."

"Sherlock...That is no way to talk to a child...Here let me..."

"Let you what?" Sherlock asked as Mrs. Hudson went to grab the baby. She held baby and walked toward Sherlock. She seemed to smile like a warrior winning a battle.

"Oh no...Oh no...What are..You...Don't let it get too-"

"Sherlock it is a baby...It's not a bomb or something...Just hold it!" Mrs. Hudson replied.

Sherlock sighed deeply as the baby laid his arms. He looked down at the baby.

"Hello."

The baby was silent as it looked up at Sherlock.

"That baby likes you...Been crying all night and morning..." Mrs. Hudson smiled.

"Don't speak of this to-"

"I know..I know...NO ONE!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed in her best Sherlock accent.

A knock came on the door.

"Come in...Molly, why bring you here." Sherlock replied.

"Sherlock...You left-Why is there a-"

"It's a baby...It was on the doorstep and John left his notebook." Sherlock replied as he grabbed the notebook with his fingers.

"Oh...Does the baby have a name?"

"A name?"

"All babies have names, Sherlock.." Molly smiled.

"Oh, well...No." Sherlock nodded.

"Well..Give it a name.."

Sherlock looked down. It was a boy.

"Girls names...Girls names...Uh...Uh..." He thought.

"Andromeda.." Sherlock replied. Molly gave him a look.

"What?"

Sherlock sighed. He looked around everywhere. He pondered for the right name.

"Britianca!"

"She is not an encyclopedia, Sherlock!" Molly exclaimed.

"Name, name...Oh..What's in a name! Oooh..Shakespeare! Juliet is a name...No..Not Juilet is too original...Ophelia..No...Cleopatra! No...Uh...Oh I know!"

"Sherlock can be a girl's name.." Sherlock finally exclaimed.

"No..Sherlock...How about...Alice." Molly softly smiled.

"No...Too plain..How about Beatrix...Like Beatrix Potter..." Sherlock groaned.

"The author of Peter Rabbit?"

"Yes."

Molly sighed as she looked at the little girl. The girl was small. The baby had light brown hair and big blue eyes.

"Ellie..." Mollie smiled again. She likee that name. It seemed to suit the baby.

"Eleanor...Ellie's..." Sherlock replied.

"Ellie is a fine name...We can call her Eleanor...But Ellie for short...Can we agree on that?" Molly asked.

"Yes...Hello' Eleanor." Sherlock called to the baby.

The baby smiled back and seemed to coo.

"We have a lot work to do...When John comes back from getting lunch for me...We have work to do..We are going to find why you are here...Eleanor."

Messages

Mycroft,  
Do you know anything about a Mockingbird?  
~SH

It's a bird that flies and mocks other birds...If you want to know about something else come see me...Other than that...I will not tell.  
~Mycroft.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Mycroft..I knew you were going to be that way." Sherlock scoffed.

John and Sherlock ran down the avenues and byways of London.

"Won't tell you..." John replied.

"Yes...Meaning...You have to go." Sherlock pushed his phone in his pocket.

"What?"

"Yes..You will go...Escapegoat."

"Sherlock!? Why am I the escapegoat?" John exclaimed. Sherlock started to walk faster. John quickly walked as he tried to check up.

"Sherlock!" John yelled.

"Yes, escapegoat..." Sherlock replied.

"Sherlock." John glared.

A long, big, black car pulled up as Sherlock and John walked. John glared at the car and then at Sherlock. The window rolled down.

"Hello, escapegoat..." A voice called with a laugh.

"Mycroft..." John grumbled.

Sherlock chuckled softly.

"What's the story, morning glory?"

"Nothing...What's the word, mockingbird?"

"Mockingbird...Sounds familiar..." Mycroft coughed. He looked at his brother. Sherlock did not looked amused.

"Mycroft...You know the answer." Sherlock glared.

"1957. That's all I'll say." Mycroft shook his head.

"1957?" John asked.

"Yes, 1957...Ta-ta, little brother.."

"Mycroft! You drove for just that!" Sherlock barked.

Mycroft waved as the car window went up as he rode off.

Sherlock sighed.

"1957...Times...1957..BBC network changes before then...1956..I believe...Why 1956?" He thought.

He would learn soon of what the year 1957 would mean.

Singing was heard from the flat. Sherlock tilted his head from walking up the stairs. Singing? It was not Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson was more high pitched. John? Definitely not. John was a bass or baritone. He heard someone clashing pots in the background. That was John. John was always a clumsy cook.

Who was it? Sherlock kept hearing that voice. It sounded well actually. It was pleasant and sounded quite beautiful to Sherlock. He was usually picky when it came to singers but this singer seemed very good.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li...Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral...Hush now, don't you cry...Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral..  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li..Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral...  
That's an Irish lullaby." The voice sang.

Sherlock seemed to smile. That song reminded him of what his mother would sing. He knew his parents to him were too normal for him but he loved to hear his mother sing growing up. His parents were not Irish but his mother loved the song. Sherlock opened the door. It was Molly holding the baby. She smiled down at the child as she held it.

"Over in Killarney, many years ago...  
My mother sang a song to me in tones so soft and low...Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way...  
And I'd give the world if I could hear that song of hers today..." Molly paused.

Molly seemed happy as she looked down at the child. Her smile turned to a face of surprise. Sherlock walked slowly and looked down at the child. The child was quietly sleeping in Molly's arms.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral...Too-ra-loo-ra-li...Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral...Hush now, Ellie...Don't you cry...Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral...Too-ra-loo-ra-li...Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral..That's an Irish lullaby." Sherlock sang softly as he smiled.

John looked from the kitchen. What was going on with Sherlock? Sherlock lifted his head and then frowned.

"Alright..1957.." Sherlock clasped his hands.

"You-"

"My mom sang that to me..John...Molly did a good job..Didn't she?" Sherlock replied.

"Are you alright, Sherlock...Complements aren't really your thing per say..." John raised his eyebrow.

"I can be nice, John..." Sherlock replied.

"Thank..Thank you..Sherlock." Molly replied. She was surprised as well as John was.

"Your welcome...Now 1957!" Sherlock proclaimed as he ran over to John's laptop.

"Who was singing? Was Sherlock-"

"Mrs. Hudson I can sing...Can't I sing in my own flat!" Sherlock replied as he typed.

"Oh hello Molly...I know Sherlock but...I never knew you had a lovely baritone tenor voice...When did you-"  
Sherlock interrupted Mrs. Hudson as she walked into the flat.

"Ninth grade boys choir..."

"Boys choir?" John chuckled from the back kitchen. He laughed at the idea of Sherlock singing in a choir robe.

"Yes...My mum made me. You should of have heard Mycroft...He still sings..." Sherlock smirked. He remembered how Mycroft sang. Mycroft was good but on some notes, he sounded like a hound dog ready to hunt a rabbit.

"Your brother?" Mrs. Hudson replied.

"He's a bass...Parents...A bass but more of a baritone and Mum is an mezzo soprano..Now after all our music theory conversation about my parents...Let's see about 1957..."

"That was a interesting year..." Mrs. Hudson smiled.

Sherlock nodded as he typed. Mockingbird. He knew it was bird but what did it mean? Why was he getting so stumped?

"Mockingbird...1957...Not the book...It wasn't til the 60's it was in...Or the movie, 1962...I don't like Gregory Peck..." Sherlock grumbled.

"Oh..I like Gregory Peck..He was a good actor for a American..." Mrs. Hudson smiled.

"Was he in To kill a Mockingbird?" Molly replied.

"Yes...I've seen it before...It was a good movie for it's time." John remarked.

"Alright! Molly why are you even here?"  
Sherlock replied.

"Mrs. Hudson called me to watch the baby while you left for some reason and John was gone..."

"Why were you-"

"I was craving a sanger, John...I got you one too...On the desk...I got a turkey with rye...You got a chipped corned beef with rye..Hope you like that..Speedy's was finally open...I can walk out too..You know...Ooh..That was not to be rude just to put that out there.." Sherlock kept typing. He needed to focus.

"1957...Hmmm..."

The baby woke up.

"Hello little Ellie...This is Molly...I don't why I've been here a lot...I guess...I never really had a little sister...I was little sister...My older sister Lucille was in the Military and her husband Arthur...They write still...They are stationed in South Africa..." Molly paused as she whispered.

On the little child's blanket read the words, Hooper-Xavier. Hooper? Molly's eyes widen. Why was the name Hooper on there? Lucy's husband was also named Arthur Xavier but why did this baby have the blanket with that last name. Was this her niece? She never did meet her niece, but she did not know what to do.

"Sherlock..." Molly whispered.

"I'm typing Molly..." Sherlock replied.

"Sherlock!" John barked.

"Sorry..Yes, Molly?" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Look at Ellie.."

"Ellie..You named the child? When did-"

"Yesterday...John...What Molly, the child has a dirty spot on it's blankie?" Sherlock's voice had a short mocking tone.

"It says Hooper-Xavier on the blanket..Embroidered..Very small too..."

"Hooper?" John gasped.

"Hooper...That's your last name, Molly.."

Molly nodded.

"It's not mine...But I might have to make a call soon..."

The lullaby Molly and Sherlock sing is an actual lullaby sung by various singers, a good verison is by Bing Crosby called Too-ra-loo-ra-lal (That's an Irish lullaby. )

Molly held tight on the phone. She stared at it. She typed the number as she took a deep breath.

"Pick up...Hopefully..." She muttered.

" 'Ello Lucille Hooper-Xavier here! I'm probably not at the phone right now- The voice message paused.

"Lucy?" Molly asked. A russell was heard in the background.

"Hello?" A voice replied.

"Lucy?!" Molly asked again.

"Molly? Is that you!" Lucy whispered.

"Yes...What's-"

"I'm so sorry...But..But I had to..."

"Had to...To what?"

"Mockingbird is flying to London...Stop him..I heard of-"  
Lucy paused.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" A voice yelled in the background.

"Take care of Ellie...Molly...Stop Mockingbird...He also known as-" The phone hanged up.

"I knew that name sounded familiar and the baby did too...Sherlock needs to know." Molly sighed.

She walked out of St. Bartholomew's and got into her car. She was off to 221b Baker Street.

"This is your niece?!" John exclaimed.

"I guess...I tried to call Lucy...She said the Mockingbird...He is flying to London?"

"Anything else..." Sherlock replied.

"I don't..Know..I just hope they...th..they are okay." Molly's voice wavered. She held Ellie in her hands.

"Where was she stationed?" John asked as he sat in chair.

"Cape Town, South Africa... " Molly replied.

John pondered. He once was there on a military base before Afghanistan.  
Lucy and Arthur Xavier. The names sounded familiar. But how? He snapped his fingers.

"MYCROFT!" John yelled.

"What? Again!" Sherlock asked.

"We need to see him! Codenames!" John replied.

"He would know those more than you would...Apparently..The man who is the British Government..." Sherlock responded with a roll of his eyes.

John replied with a nod as he put on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked.

"The game is on, Sherlock..." John replied as he head out the door.

Sherlock's eyes widen.

"Did he...Just...John come back...That is my thing! What's with that, John!" Sherlock exclaimed as he ran after him.

Molly smiled as the two left. She knew even though at times she was hidden to Sherlock, she could trust Sherlock to help her.

There's something you're not telling us!" John yelled as he walked into Mycroft's office.

"What's with John?" Mycroft asked.

"I don't know...I think it must be the tea...He drank this morning...He drank Irish Breakfast tea...Instead of Earl Grey...Meaning something is up or Mrs. Hudson switched teas again...You decide for yourself.." Sherlock sighed.

"What do you two want..."

"Two military people Lucy and Arthur Xavier were in a program...What was it called?" John asked.

"The consulate-general was protected in Cape Town...I don't know who did it though.." Mycroft replied as he sat in chair.

"Yes you do...Tell us, Mycroft! You can be difficult with others but not with us!" Sherlock glared.

"Think Sherlock...It's obvious whose child it actually is...It's not Molly's sister's...Think...Cape Town..Consulate..."

"The Consulate General's?" Sherlock thought.

How? Why did they take the baby out of the country and placed him on his doorstep. Sherlock looked up. Mycroft. Mycroft knew. Why all the secrets more than usual?

"You! You are hiding things on purpose...You told the consulate general's baby and Xaviers where to hide the baby and told Lucy to put her last name on the blanket...Why? And you told Molly's sister about Ellie..The name we called her...You knew everything...Why?!" Sherlock yelled. Sherlock knew Mycroft was hiding something but what! Mycroft was clever in that way. He knew how to hide things but Sherlock knew how pry things out of people.

"Like Lucy said, Brother mine...Mockingbird is flying to London and only you can save her...You remember the attack on the Consulate General couple weeks before the baby came?"

"A fire...The Consulate was really burned greatly..Had to be hospitalized..." Sherlock replied.

"I told the two soliders who were bodyguarding the consulate that something had to be done about his family..To protect them...After that a flash of something broke the video call...A deep voice...Said The time is done for England...We will fly...After that the two soliders knew that the consulate's family had to be seperated and protected..."Ellie" or whatever you call her-I have cameras Sherlock...You know that...I told Molly's sister...So that it would seem that she did actually name the child that when in reality...1957...Well that was just to throw you off...I did not know if we needed you or not on this case per say..Great now I'm sounding like that cop friend of yours...The yelling in the back of the phone call though was real..Someone is attacking all the Consulate general's around the world...Burning houses, sending messages...When Molly called...The consulate's temporary house was being taken over... Someone is scaring off our consulates and others even in England...We've kept it on the down low to not scare the general public...You know humans...They get scared easily..."

"Who is doing this?" John asked. He did not know what to think. It was crazy to think that someone would do this but where he was living crazy was the normal apparently.

"Mockingbird...We have an idea but we don't know who this bird is and Sherlock, brother mine...I do hate to ask favors.." Mycroft asked. He tried to ask with politeness.

"Yet you do..All the time, brother.."

"Sherlock...England needs your help."

Footsteps creeked as the floorboard squeaked. A man with curly blond hair walked down a hallway. Another man ran up behind him.

"Sir...Sir!" The man behind him exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"The plans are set...They will go...Just planned...Like you said.."

The curly blond haired man smiled. He nodded and shook the other man's hand.

"Good job, Stephen...Now, let fly over to London soon...The Mockingbird is ready to make his nest there."

Chapter dedicated to Trekkiehood  
with coming up with the names for this story and supporting, and encouraging me while writing this! Thanks, pal..By the way checkout Trekkiehood's books...There are really good:)

-  
Sherlock's eyes opened. He looked around. He was sitting in a chair.

"Sherlock..." A voice whispered.

Sherlock knew that voice.

"John..." Sherlock replied.

"We're in the lion's den...Or mockingbird's den..." John sighed.

"I guess we are...Where are you?"

"Behind you.." John replied.

"Behind me?"

"We are tied up...Back to back! Sherlock!" John sighed.

The lights in the room suddenly flickered.

"So...Do you know who I am...Do you think..."

"Yes, consulate..."

"Consulate? Sherlock, you okay?" John mumbled.

"Consulate Elliot Jarison Of Cape Town...You were against the parliament's decision...You outspokenly spoke against the policies about what they wanted to do their territories and other things...Including with the military...Being a military man yourself...All of them disagreed with you it seemed...You...You had enough...It seemed on these documents I read...You and the Consulate from Cayman or even the Prime Minister would even talk to you about your opinion would meet and you were fed up with him and everyone...You had and will take matters in your own hands, huh...You should show yourself, then."

A man walked slowly into the room.

"So..Sherlock Holmes...Think you're so smart...You got some pieces of the puzzle right but some wrong...Mycroft was working with those soldiers..."To protect me." But he did not know that he was the one who need protection...They even took my children..From me...Because people were attacking me...They were..But they were just mad...I'm stronger than they thought..Hahaha..Let Watson and Holmes go...They'll have be a use to us soon..."

"That's too easy, Sherlock..." John shook his head. What was this Jarison planning on doing?

"I know, John...I know."

Sherlock felt the phone in his pocket ring.

"Where have you been!" A voice barked.

"Hello, Mycroft...Mockingbird is the consulate..Consulate Jarison-"

"Are you mad! Jarison-"

"He is heading to London I bet that is his plan! He let us go and I don't know why but I know it's not good..."

A silence came from the other end. A deep sigh let out of Mycroft.

"Alright...England needs us..I'll send a helicopter for you and Dr. Watson...Let's get that bird that has flown the coop, shall we?"

"Caw, Caw, Caw.." A bird flew toward Molly's window. Molly woke up and rubbed her eyes. She was tired. She could not sleep. She thought she heard something. Something like a crash. She was worried. She wondered about Sherlock. She knew that he did not care about her but she cared about him. She did not want to see him get hurt.

Molly walked down her stairs. She walked into the room where Ellie was staying.

"Ellie, hon...You up?" Molly whispered. She walked toward the crib she bought for Ellie.

"Ellie...You-Ellie!" Molly screamed.

Ellie was gone. She was missing from the crib and the window cracked. Someone had broke in. Who would break in?!

Molly ran toward her phone.

"Mrs. Hudson..Molly, here..Is Sherlock back yet? He is...Tell him..Tell him that Ellie is missing!" Molly's voice wavered. Tears streamed down her face. She was worried. Here to her, her sister's baby was missing and she had let the baby get taken. It was all her fault.

The phone rang again.

"Molly?"

"Yes." Molly sniffed.

"Are you crying?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes...My sister's baby is missing."

"No...No...It's not yours...It's actually the consulate's...I explain..Come to 221B...Maybe you, John and I can get chips...You like chips, pie, cake...What food do you like? Food makes things a bit better...I think for some humans it does..But we have no time though so...Hurry Molly!"

"What? Sherlock?"

"I'll explain later...Come On' Molly!"

"Hello..Little one..." Jarison smiled. He held Ellie as he walked toward the Parliament building. This was the moment. He would force them to follow him and agree them. They would know the embarrassment he had endured.

"People are going to agree...It has been 15 years...15 years little one...And they will pay." Jarison whispered.

"Sir..Sir...We have surrounded the parliament building and put the consulates and parliament people in the building..."

"Great...Let me talk to talk to them...I have a few words for them..."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Parliament and consulates...15 years of embarrassment and insulting me has gone far enough...Sure, you were trying to be kind sometimes but...This takes the cake I suppose..." Jarison proclaimed as he walked around the parliament room everyone was in. He held Ellie tightly.

"You all thought I was crazy! That I could not amount to anything! 'Oh Jarison, you silly..bloke...Oh lad, don't do that...Are you crazy?' Years, and years of people trying to tell me what to do...Now I'm going to put matters in my own hands." Jarison walked down the stairs. He looked at everyone's faces. Scared. Afraid. Everyone's faces looked terrified of Jarison as they waited on every word coming out of his mouth, wondering what was he going to do.

"You scared? I am too..." Jarison replied. He sat down on a chair. He looked at the child in his arms and smiled.

"What have they been calling you? Ellie...You know, right that isn't your name...It's Evangeline...They think they can take my family and rename them..Well, they are wrong."  
Jarison nodded. Sherlock was going to pay. Jarison thought in his eyes that he was right when reality Jarison was really wrong. He was tired and angry. He needed helped but only refused it.

"So wait..You're telling me that the baby is not-"

"The baby is actually the consulet's..." Sherlock replied.

"I wonder if Lucy is okay...I wonder if Ellie is okay too...I would hate it if something happen to the both of them...Sherlock, what's going to happen?" Molly threw her head back and sighed.

Sherlock sat in silence. He thought about where Jarison would be. What his next move be? Revenge! Of course! It seemed that Jarison was full of it. The Parliament building, probably would be the best place.

"Sherlock?" John asked as Sherlock gazed off.

"Sherlock?" Molly chimed.

" 'We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender.'"

"Winston Churchill?" Molly asked. What was Sherlock doing? Quoting Churchill? Why? Molly shook her head. She should have known. It was Sherlock she was talking about.

"Parliament building...Jarison is in there..." Sherlock stood up from the bench they were sitting on.

"What does Churchill have to do with the Parliament building?" John asked Sherlock as he stood up.

"Churchill has some very good quotes...Why does anyone though clearly quote Churchill? John I think-"

"Oh no..." John sighed.

"I just wanted to quote Churchill...I like that quote..." Sherlock chuckled as he walked off.

"You're not funny..." John grumbled as he walked behind Sherlock.

Molly followed. She walked beside Sherlock.

"Wait a minute...You are not going." Sherlock stopped.

"I want to help.." Molly replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"He is right, Molly..It is too dangerous..." John nodded.

"I'll be fine...Please?" Molly asked. She wanted to help Sherlock. She knew that he would need some help.

"Molly..." Sherlock paused. He did not know what to think. Molly could help but he did not want her to get hurt. He cared about her. Outside it would seem that Sherlock did not but the inside he would admit that he did care for Molly. He did not want to see her getting hurt or John for that matter. He wanted no one to get hurt.  
Molly wanted to help though. Sherlock sighed. Molly would be fine if only she stuck with them.

"Fine...I guess you can help."

"Thank you, Sherlock..." Molly looked up at him with a smile.

"You're welcome..."

Jarison stood up from his chair. He sat in the main spot of Parliament. He was proud of himself. He thought he would be victorious.

"Now...Will you now serve me? England will soon know the name of Jarison and tremble! No longer will they see me as some foolish consulate...Who speaks impulsively! And if you don't follow..." Jarison walked over to set the baby down. He then pulled a gun out of his jacket.

"Now...Who's first?"

Sherlock, John and Molly ran into the Parliament building.

"Halt you can't be there!" A guard yelled.

"I have a card!" Sherlock yelled back.

"A card?"

"Mycroft's..." Sherlock replied.

"Of course but Sherlock-"

"What!?"

"This seems too easy.." John replied as they were close to the door that Jarison was behind.

"Yes..It does..Doesn't...John if something happens to us...You were and are the best friend I could ever have." Sherlock whispered as he opened the door.

"The game is on! And lookie who it is! Sherlock Holmes! Mr. Popular...Where's the deerstalker hat? Maybe you should wear the hat...Make our guests feel at home, huh?"

"No, Jarison...I don't even like that hat anyway..Though it does keep me warm in the winter..."

"Sherlock.." John coughed. This was not the time to discuss fashion.

"Right. Revenge does not get you anywhere...Believe me I know...It only get you.."

"Always the popular one..When you came into the limelight...I was pushed out...Recently when you and your doctor friend came into view...Government topics were casted out...Now it's 'what's Sherlock doing?' 'On this quiz from one to ten how much are you like Sherlock..' All this gobbly gook about some crummy crime solver...I had enough...So you're in the lot to...So Sherlock...Will you be like this lot and follow me or will you swim with the fishies.."

"I will not serve you...And your plan and backstory...Is absurd...You know that?" Sherlock replied. He looked up. Molly around the top of Jarison looking down. She threw down a rope.

"Where did she get the rope?" Sherlock thought.

"Sherlock where..did she get that rope?" John whispered.

"I had that question too.."

"Oh..I remember she got it out of her car when we were walking.."

Molly got down silently. She grabbed the baby. Jarison turned around.

"See what I mean! You people keep taking everything I love...You started..You Parliament..And consulates...You!"

Molly set the baby down. Her heart was racing. What was Jarison's next move?  
-

"Thank you for taking care of my child...Ellie is not her name though...Evangeline...Is her name..Not Eleanor, Sherlock..." Jarison scoffed.

"How did you-"

"I learn things, Sherlock."

"Drop the gun, Jarison..." Sherlock replied.

"Not til they agree..." Jarison glared. How dare Sherlock take this away from him? He would have to take someone away from him.

"You don't have to do..What you think is good your eyes...Pride goeth before the fall, Jarison."

"Oh yeah...Well, let's see how you do!" Jarison screamed. He pointed the gun and a shot rang out at Sherlock.

"No!" A voice yelled. Sherlock's eyes widen. It was Molly. Molly ran and the bullet engulfed her. She yelled as she took the bullet.

Molly fell on the ground. Sherlock ran toward Molly.

"She...Sherl...Sherlock..."

"Molly! Molly it's me..." Sherlock replied.

"Stop him...Don't..Pay attention...Don't pay attention to me.." Molly's voice whispered.

"That's what I used to do...I used to not pay attention to you day by day...I did not realize how caring and nice you are...Molly..." Sherlock took a deep breath. What would happen to Molly? 

Molly sighed deeply as she woke up. The hostipal lights were blinding.  
She groaned.

A light tap came on the door.

"Molly?" A voice called.

Molly looked up. She smiled with surprise. It was Sherlock with flowers and food in his hand.

"Now...You know I don't do this usually...But you risked your life for me and I am grateful..." Sherlock replied as he put the flowers in a vase.

"You didn't..didn't..Ow...Have to that Sherlock." Molly replied.

"I wanted to...John's coming too...He has some people he wants you to meet.."

Molly squinted her eyes as her side filled with pain. Molly looked up at Sherlock. Sherlock's face was sad. She wondered why.

"Sherlock? What's wr..wrong?"

"I did this to you...I should have never let you come...I-"

"That man would have hurt you, John and all of England...Sherlock...I would have done that again if I had the choice..."  
Molly replied with a soft smile.

"Really?"

"Yes...Sherlock...Yes."

Sherlock smiled at Molly and sighed. John came into Molly's hospital room.

" 'Ello Molly...I got some visitors for you..." John smiled.

A young woman with dark brown hair held a baby as she walked into the room.

"Lucy!" Molly exclaimed.

"Molly! I heard what happen...You are a fighter...Mom always knew you were..."

"You are too, Lucy...You are solider...I'm nothing."

Sherlock scoffed. Molly always put herself down. Molly never knew that she was a wonderful person.

"Molly...You know you're a fighter...Don't try to put yourself down...Now, Ellie or Evangeline wanted to say hello before she left..." Lucy replied.

"She's leaving?" Molly asked.

"Yes, to somewhere safe...Somewhere the child can be protected." Lucy replied.

Molly nodded. She was sad to see the little one go but she knew the child needed to be somewhere safe. Lucy gently put the baby in Molly's arms.

"Hey...Ellie...I'll miss ya...We all will...Me, John...Mrs. Hudson...And guess what probably the great detective of England...Sherlock Holmes will even miss you...Bye Ellie...Be strong and safe." Molly whispered.

Lucy took the child out of Molly's arms.

"Bye sis..." Lucy waved.

"Bye." Molly sighed. She wished her sister could stay longer but Lucy and the baby had to go.

"Well...I guess we have to leaving too...We'll be back, Molly...If you need anything..Call me." Sherlock replied.

"Thank you, Sherlock..."

"Your welcome, Molly Hooper."  
-

Days flew by. Molly no longer had to stay in the hospital. She could go as she pleased though in a wheelchair.  
Molly would wheel herself back and forth. She wondered when she would get out of the wheelchair. She doubted herself and did not know what to do. She felt cooped up.

Briinnnngggg! Brrrriinngggg!  
Molly's home phone loudly rang. Molly wheeled toward the phone and picked it up.

"Molly Hopper, here..."

"You are down, huh? You are not yourself..."

Molly looked around.

"Pardon? Who is...Oh, Sherlock...I forgot you came to St. Bartholomew's...I've been out of it.."  
Molly sighed as she shook her head.

"Great you embarrassed yourself in front of Sherlock...Like always..Good job, Molly!" She thought.

"Come on' Molly...Come out side..."  
Sherlock replied.

"What?"

"I got the car...Well...John's driving...We borrowed it from Mrs. Hudson it took a bit of talking but we got it...Come on' Molly!"

"Okay, okay..." Molly chuckled. What was Sherlock doing?

Molly wheeled outside. Sherlock stood in front of the car.

"My lady..." Sherlock exclaimed as he bowed.

"Sherlock what's going on...Are you okay?" Molly laughed.

"I'm fine..Let me help you with your chair." Sherlock pushed Molly toward the car and helped her in.

"Where to, Sherlock?" John asked as he sat in front seat.

"To a fancy restaurant...I think I'll actually eat today...Now that I have good company..." Sherlock smiled at Molly. Molly blushed. She wondered why Sherlock was being really nice all of sudden.

"I'm not good company?" John asked with a mock glare.

"You're alright...A bit talkative...Molly's better.." Sherlock smiled at Molly.

"Sherlock...Why are you-"

"Molly...You saved my life! You deserve a good dinner...Why..If I saved someone's life...A dinner would be nice..Huh?"

"I guess..But Sherlock I'm-"

"Molly Hooper! I have had enough of you putting yourself down...You are a great person who deserves a good dinner...Now, you like chicken or beef more?"

Molly sat in her wheelchair in the fancy restaurant. Couples were dancing as the fancy classical music played. The dancers seemed to glide and fly on the floor. She wished she could get up and dance. She was stuck in the wheelchair for another month.

"Molly...You...You..I mean..I-" Sherlock paused.

"I'm not good at words...But would you, Molly care to have this dance with me, Sherlock..." Sherlock continued got out of his chair and held out his hand.

Molly chuckled then nodded.

"Sure, Sherlock..I would love too."

Sherlock walked as Molly rolled onto the floor with her wheelchair.

"Don't pay attention to them...They are just jealous that I have the best right in front of me..."

Sherlock smiled as they danced the night away. They chuckled as Sherlock tried to spin Molly around in her chair. It was a good night. Sherlock pulled Molly in chair home after they were done.

"Thank you Sherlock..." Molly whispered as they walked to her house.

"You're welcome...I'm sorry for the ways I have acted and I thank you for helping John and I with this mystery..John's writing it in his blog right now.." Sherlock coughed as he thought about John's blog.

"Oh, really! What's it called?"

"He called it...Mockingbird.."

Thank you all for reading! I hope you all have enjoyed this story! It was something new to do and it was fun! If you have any questions, comments or suggestions...Go ahead...  
Thank you so much!

God Bless,

SouthernGal7:) 


End file.
